<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ratticat's Corm-mas by Ratticat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817744">Ratticat's Corm-mas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat'>Ratticat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go!  Christmas drabbles!  I am going to try and do super short drabbles this month, so we'll see how that goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I hope you're happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Picks up where Strikesgiving ended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fireworks and the cruise pulled back at the pier, Cormoran hailed a cab back to the office.  They barely made it up the stairs and to his flat since they were all over each other.</p><p>Robin didn’t want to let him go.  She couldn’t believe that this night was real.  Cormoran was her fiancé!  She is going to marry the only man that had mattered to her, she realizes that now.</p><p>“I hope you’re happy, Robin”</p><p>“I couldn’t be happier!  I love you so much…”</p><p>Cormoran cut her off with a kiss and pulled her into the bedroom.  Robin was giggling as he closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prove it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a continuation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once inside the bedroom, Robin had this look of pure mischief on her face.</p><p>“What?”  Cormoran asked.</p><p>“You said I was the love of your life”</p><p>“You are.  Did you not believe me?”</p><p>“Oh I believe you, my fiancé.  I want you to prove it.”</p><p>“I think that can be arranged.”</p><p>For the next few hours into the early morning, Cormoran did just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm not doing this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a bit of agency work fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next week, Cormoran and Robin had taken on a new case from the waiting list and it was a bit of an odd one.  No one had wanted to take it as it was mostly overnight surveillance.  </p><p>“I’m not doing this…” Robin called out.</p><p>“I don’t want this either….” Cormoran said next.</p><p>“Come on, na ane wants tae dae it but someone has tae.” Sam started. “Draw straws for it?”</p><p>“Fair…” Cormoran agreed.  “Whoever draws the shortest straw has to take the case.”</p><p>Cormoran went into the kitchen and cut five straws at different lengths, mixed them up with his eyes closed and put them in his hand, covering the ends so they all look even.</p><p>Cormoran, Robin, Sam, Michelle, and Andy all took turns picking a straw.  When everyone picked, it was Robin who had picked the shortest straw.</p><p>“Damn it!”</p><p>“I love you and you’re the best I’ve got?” Cormoran tried to Robin’s narrowed eyes face.</p><p>“I’m not touching you for a month”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do you regret it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of morning fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin woke up to the sunlight streaming in the window of Cormoran’s flat.  She was still snuggled in his arms and she was too comfy to move.  Cormoran felt her stir and he opened his eyes as she rolled over.</p><p>“Morning beautiful”</p><p>“Morning handsome.  It’s nice being back here with nothing to do today.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you” Cormoran says as he kisses his way down her throat.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too” Robin says as she stretches her neck back.</p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>“Regret what?” Robin asks surprised.</p><p>“Saying yes to me.  I feel like I’m dreaming.”</p><p>“Not at all, Cormoran.  I love you and that will never change.”</p><p>Cormoran leaned down and kissed her.  They didn’t move from the bed all morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Why are you up so early?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fluff fluff and more fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin hadn’t meant to fall asleep on Cormoran after a rather eventful night, but she was so blissed out and comfortable that she just nodded off.  This also meant that she was now wide awake at 5 am, unfortunately.</p><p>Trying not to disturb Cormoran, she carefully tried to slide out of bed to make herself a cup of tea.  Cormoran’s arm was wrapped around her though and when she tried to get up, she felt his arm tighten a little.</p><p>“Where are you going?” he murmured sleepily.</p><p>“I was just going to make myself a cup of tea..”</p><p>“Why are you up so early?  It’s still dark out.”</p><p>“I was so blissed out last night I got too much sleep” Robin giggled.</p><p>“You don’t need tea to help you go back to bed.  C’mere” Cormoran says as he pulls her back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of Chapter 5.  A super short Drabble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Again?” Robin asked surprised as Cormoran kissed down her neck.</p><p>“Why not?” he says looking up.</p><p>“You literally just opened your eyes….”</p><p>“It doesn’t take much with you, love.  I always want you.”</p><p>As Cormoran pushes her back down into the mattress Robin thinks about how much she always him to want her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We could get arrested for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our fav. duo comes up with a plan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin and Cormoran were forced to bring in the Met their next case.  They weren’t happy about it, but they needed resources and contacts that they didn’t have.</p><p>After a short while however, Wardle and his new partner couldn’t give them the information they needed.  They had argued with Wardle who told them they can’t do much more without breaking the law.   So Cormoran and Robin came up with an idea.</p><p>“We could get arrested for this, you know” Robin tried to reason.</p><p>“We could, if we get caught.”</p><p> So for the next hour, they came up with a plan to get the information they needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm ready to try again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cormoran helps our girl out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin had been wanting to take up defense training again but didn’t have the courage to do it.  She was doing so much better with her panic attacks and PTSD, but the thought of some random man grabbing her to train her still made her uneasy.</p><p>She told Cormoran about it and he came up with a solution a day later.</p><p>“I’ll train you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely!”</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Over the next week, Robin went with Cormoran to the gym at 6 am and trained with him.  He taught her everything he learned while in the Army.   There was one move however, when he went to grab her, where Robin freaked out.  Knowing her however, Cormoran immediately let go.</p><p>Robin had decided that this was a new week and she had calmed down and was ready.</p><p>“I’m ready to try again” Robin told him.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Then in that case, get ready..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This isn't just about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a bit of a chat needed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had finally got the final eviction notice.  Cormoran and Robin had a week to find a new office (and flat) and move everything out.  They didn’t know what they were going to do.  So every night, on top of working on cases during the day, they browsed the web looking for spaces.</p><p>“I think I found a new office!” Robin said excitedly.</p><p>“Really?  Where is it?”</p><p>“Carnaby Street.  It’s an office that is on the first floor, so no walk up with a really spacious 1 bedroom flat the floor above it so you don’t have a commute to deal with.  And it’s within our budget, only 100 more pounds than what you are paying here.  It’s also in a really nice bustling spot, so maybe we can build up business a bit!”</p><p>“Robin…” Cormoran began.</p><p>“Ooo look!  It’s super spacious on the inside and has a separate office for us!”</p><p>“Robin hang on a minute.  Don’t look at all of this stuff for me.  I don’t actually mind not living above the office and it doesn’t have to be on the first floor or anything.   You should look at places you really like too.”</p><p>“This isn’t just about you, Strike.  I do actually happen to like this space as well and I would actually like to not have a commute.  Living with you here is amazing.  Can we at least take a look at it?”</p><p>“Ok, ok we can look at it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tell me I'm wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a short continuation of yesterday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Robin had set up an appointment for later that day to go look at the office space and the flat above it.  Once they got there and in the space, Robin saw Cormoran’s eyes light up.</p><p>It was bright, and spacious, and there was plenty of room in the inner office as well as the outer office for Pat and waiting clients.  The windows have net blinds on them so as it still lets a lot of light in, you can shield clients from the street if they so wish.</p><p>The flat above was a very roomy 1 bedroom flat with an open concept kitchen, living space, and dining room.  It also had 1 and a half baths so guests did not have to use the bathroom in the bedroom.  It was indeed perfect.</p><p>“So, “ Robin started. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>“It is perfect right?  Tell me I’m wrong.”</p><p>“I can’t.  It is perfect.”</p><p>They walked downstairs and signed the lease that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You're trembling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***EXPLICIT WARNING***. if not your thing you can skip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, Cormoran….dont’ stop…please” Robin begged as Cormoran pounded into her over and over.</p><p>“Christ, baby…don’t plan to” Cormoran pants into her neck.</p><p>He could feel that Robin is close and with a few more thrusts she tips over the edge.  Witnessing Robin fall apart under him, arching her back off of  the bed, is always his undoing and he tips over the edge himself.</p><p>Cormoran rolls off of Robin and falls back against the mattress with a thud, sweating.  Robin curls up against his side and can feel him shaking.</p><p>“You’re trembling..” Robin says giggling.</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>“That was incredible, Cormoran.”</p><p>“It’s our last night here, had to make it count” he answered with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Please talk to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little real for the pair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next week, everyone pitched in and helped to move the office and set everything up.  They were ready to open the next week and Pat had already sent out emails to their clients notifying them of the new address.</p><p>They were so busy, Robin didn’t notice something important.</p><p>Cormoran had come up to the flat that Friday night to see Robin sitting on their couch crying.  He rushed over to her, not knowing what happened.</p><p>“Robin?  Robin what’s wrong?”</p><p>She couldn’t look at him.  She turned away from him and was sobbing a little harder.</p><p>“Hey…. Love, look at me.  What’s wrong?  Please talk to me.”</p><p>“I didn’t …. realize because….. we had been so busy” Robin says between sobs.  “Cormoran, I’m late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I can't wait any longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a continuation of chapter 12.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cormoran went to the store up the road to buy a pregnancy test for Robin.  He knew that he didn’t have the right initial first reaction to her telling him that she was late.  He froze on the spot and then offered to go to the store.</p><p>He bought a couple as he wasn’t sure what the right test was to take.  On his way home he thought of an apology to say to Robin.  It was scary for him too.</p><p>When he opened the door, he saw Robin curled up in a blanket on the couch.  She looked up at him with sad eyes and he went over to sit down next to her.</p><p>“I got a couple of different tests.  Not sure which one was the best one.”</p><p>“It’s alright.  Give them to me and I’ll go and take them.  I can’t wait any longer.”</p><p>With that she got up, went into the bathroom, and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Could we start over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a continuation of the last chapter.  I'm sorry to do this to you all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like a lifetime but only a few minutes before Robin opened the bathroom door.  She had the different tests in her hands and she walked over to Cormoran.  She sat down next to him on the couch before she spoke.</p><p>“They’re all negative.  I’m not pregnant.”</p><p>“Do you want to make a doctor’s appointment to be sure?”</p><p>“I was supposed to get my period a week ago so I think it would have detected it.  It’s alright.”</p><p>She was still sitting on the other end of the couch away from him, not looking at him.  Cormoran felt horrible.  </p><p>“Hey, could we start over?” Cormoran asked grabbing Robin’s hand.  “I’m sorry.  I know I shouldn’t have froze like that, it just took me by surprise is all.”</p><p>“Cormoran, I freaked because I know you don’t want children.  It wasn’t something I even thought about to be honest.  I know we try to be careful but…”</p><p>“Hey, listen to me…. I know I didn’t want kids in the past.  The idea still freaks me out, to be honest.  But, if the time comes where it does happen, the only person I can see myself having kids with is you.  I love you and you’re it for me Robin.  Whatever happens, I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Robin finally turned to him and snuggled against him.  “I love you too” she sobbed before she kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What took you so long?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of last chapter.  A few of these are connected now :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cormoran was waiting in the office for Robin to come back from tailing a client on a case.  She was running late and he was beginning to worry.  They were going to go over a new case that they had taken on from the waiting list and then grab dinner.  Before he had time to even start to worry, Robin walked through the door.</p><p>“Heya!” Robin called.</p><p>“Hey, what took you so long?  I thought ‘moneymaker’ is usually working tonight.”</p><p>“She was, but just as I was about to leave her, she came out and left work early, met some guy outside of the club and started walking with him.”</p><p>“Was there anything going on?”</p><p>“A bit, I stayed long enough to get some pictures and then headed back here. Sorry I’m a bit late.”</p><p>“No worries, lets go over this case real quick and then we can get dinner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stay with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a continuation still :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One dinner was over, it was late and they made their way back to their new office and home.  Robin was zoning in and out throughout the walk.  She seemed distracted, or tired, and Cormoran just wanted to get her home.</p><p>“Hey, stay with me” Cormoran said grabbing her chin. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry!  Just super tired tonight.  Watching ‘moneymaker’ took a lot out of me this week.”</p><p>“No worries.  Look, we’re home.  Why don’t you relax and go and take a bath to relieve your stress before bed?”</p><p>“That actually sounds like a really good idea.”</p><p>Robin walked into the bathroom and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Is this necessary?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>still a continuation :). Corm is the ultimate boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin had filled the bathtub with warm water, almost too hot, and sank into it after undressing.  It warmed her aching bones and she slid down in the tub a little and closed her eyes.</p><p>Just a moment later, she heard the bathroom door open and when she opened her eyes to peak, she saw Cormoran come in with candles.  He lit a few, put them on the counter, and shut the light.</p><p>He came up next to her and sat on the edge of the tub.  He rolled up his sleeves and started rubbing her temples with his fingers.</p><p>“mmmmm….is this necessary?” Robin moaned.</p><p>“No, “ Cormoran giggled.  “But I thought it would help you relax.”</p><p>“mmmm…. It’s working” Robin said with her eyes closed.  She was incredibly comfortable and Cormoran’s fingers were working magic on a headache.  She could almost fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You're so warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>still a continuation :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cormoran realizes after about 20 minutes that he’s putting her to sleep.  He stops his hands, drains the water from the tub and grabs a towel.  He gets her to stand, wraps a towel around her, picks her up and carries her to bed.</p><p>Once in the bedroom, Robin takes off the towel and climbs into bed.  Cormoran climbs in right behind her in his boxers and hugs her tight to him.  </p><p>“mmm, you’re so warm” Cormoran says, his nose rubbing against Robin’s neck.</p><p>“The bath was really warm” Robin giggles.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not complaining….” Cormoran says as he kisses his way down her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'm still awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>still a continuation :).  They are very naughty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin turns her head to the side to give Cormoran better access to her neck.  He’s sucking on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder and it’s driving her crazy.</p><p>“Why are you so good at that” Robin practically moans.</p><p>Cormoran just sniggers into her neck and continues kissing.  “I just love making you feel this way.”</p><p>Cormoran moves over her, balancing his weight on his arms, and starts kissing his way down Robin’s chest and stomach.  By the time Cormoran made it to her hips, she was a panting mess.</p><p>He stopped and was smiling up at her when she finally opened her eyes and looked down at him.</p><p>“Well don’t stop now!” she said panting.</p><p>“But I thought you were tired” Cormoran answered with a smile playing at his lips.</p><p>“I’m still awake.  And now I want you.  So DON’T stop” she ordered.</p><p>“Your wish is my command, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. What's on your mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>still a continuation from last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a blissed out couple of hours, Robin rolls over and snuggles into Cormoran, both of them trying to catch their breath.  Robin picks herself up on her elbow and looks down at Cormoran.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” She asks smiling.</p><p>“Just thinking about how lucky I am.  I still pinch myself sometimes because I can’t believe you’re mine.”</p><p>“I am yours.  And don’t you forget it” Robin says as she kisses Cormoran’s neck.</p><p>As tired as he was, he couldn’t deny he enjoyed her attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. That feels so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the last continuation of chapters. :). a little naughty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin continued to kiss her way down his neck, slightly sucking on the spot where his adam’s apple is.  She felt him swallow as she did it.</p><p>“You are insatiable, woman.”</p><p>“What?  I can’t help it.  Are you complaining?”</p><p>“Never” he growled.  “God, Robin” he moans out and she bites the side of his neck.  “That feels so good.”</p><p>Robin could feel him getting hard again and she smiled against his skin.  “Just close your eyes and let me…”</p><p>Robin kissed her way down his body and all that was heard for the next few minutes were Cormoran’s moans and pants as Robin’s mouth was otherwise occupied…….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I can't stop thinking about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cormoran can't pay attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cormoran was working late tonight on a stake-out.  The agency had taken on another client that thought her husband was having an affair with his secretary.  Cormoran was in his BMW outside of the secretary’s house waiting for the client’s husband to show up.</p><p>Images from last night flashed through Cormoran’s mind while he was waiting.  Robin had bought new lingerie, in this deep green color, and had modeled it for him last night.  He couldn’t keep his hands off of her, and the short amount of time that Robin had on the lingerie was laughable.  </p><p>Cormoran was bored, so he decided to call Robin.</p><p>“Hey, you” Robin answered.</p><p>“Hey yourself.  Whatcha up to?”</p><p>“Nothing really, just cleaning up after dinner.  Yours is in the fridge.”</p><p>“Thanks, love.  I can’t stop thinking about you….especially after last night.”</p><p>“You are supposed to be working.  How are you going to get the evidence we need if you don’t concentrate?”</p><p>“After all this time, do you still doubt me?”</p><p>Robin just giggled on the other end of the line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Can you believe it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cormoran and Robin get their act together.  Happy endings ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin had brought Cormoran tea in bed the next morning.  They finally had a day off from working cases and the weekends so they had some things that they had to plan.</p><p>“We need to set a date eventually” Robin started handing Cormoran his tea.</p><p>“I know” Cormoran said giggling.  “I can’t wait to be married to you.”</p><p>“I can’t either.  Can you believe it?”</p><p>“Not really.  I still think I’m dreaming.  I love you.”</p><p>“I love you so much” Robin said before she kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. It's like magic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small time jump in this one.  Happy Christmas Eve all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**Four months later**</p><p>Cormoran and Robin had planned a small wedding.  Robin didn’t want another big wedding after what she went through with Matt and Cormoran wasn’t one for show.  All they knew was that they wanted to marry each other.</p><p>They held the wedding at Ted’s house in Cornwall in the summer.  They got married in the small church up the road and had the reception in Ted’s yard.  Robin’s family came down, plus Lucy, Greg, and the boys, Nick, Ilsa, Vanessa and her husband, Sam and his wife, Michelle, Pat and April and Wardle.</p><p>They had decorated the yard with a few long tables, plus a small table for Cormoran and Robin, poles with lights hanging from them so they lit the yard, plus a wooden dance floor in the middle of the tables.  It was beautiful.</p><p>“Can you believe we are actually married?”  Robin asked.  “And our friends decorated beautifully.  It’s everything I could have hoped.”</p><p>“Me too.  This day is absolutely perfect.”</p><p>“It’s like magic.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I never want this to end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honeymoon time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cormoran and Robin had gone on their honeymoon to Greece for a week.  It was the perfect weather, sunny and warm.  They had dinner and breakfast in restaurants that are practically on the water.  They went touring the sites, as much as Cormoran’s leg will allow, in Athens.  Robin was happier than she has ever been.  This was a much better honeymoon than her previous one, which she doesn’t count.</p><p>Robin rolled over in bed and was leaning on her elbow looking down at Cormoran.</p><p>“Morning, my love” he says opening his eyes.</p><p>“Morning yourself.  God, I never want this to end.”</p><p>“Me neither.  Do we really have to go back to London in a few days?”</p><p>“I know.  I don’t want to leave this bed.”</p><p>“That can be arranged for now..” Cormoran said as he rolled Robin over and started kissing his way down her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Let's go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of a continuation of the last chapter.  Still on honeymoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cormoran and Robin didn’t leave the bed for another couple of hours.  After laying in bed catching their breath, they decided that they should probably go and eat. </p><p>“Shall we go for a late breakfast or lunch?” Robin asked.</p><p>As if to answer her question, Cormoran’s stomach let out a growl.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes” Robin said giggling.</p><p>After a not-so-quick shower and getting dressed, they were finally ready to go.</p><p>“Shall we go for lunch at that restaurant by the water again?  I could kill that tilapia dish again.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect to me, love” Cormoran said with a smile on his face.  “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. We'll never make it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>end of honeymoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin and Cormoran had slept in a little late because of blissful activity the night before.  They realized they forgot to set the alarm on the phone when they woke up and panicked.  </p><p>“Oh my God! We aren’t going to make the flight!” Robin practically yelled.</p><p>“Calm down, we will.  We just have to leave RIGHT now.”</p><p>They packed as quickly as they could, hailed a cab and were making their way to the airport which was still an hour away.</p><p>“We’ll never make it” Robin said again.</p><p>“Relax.  Even if we don’t, I’m sure we can change to a later flight.”</p><p>Going as quickly as they can through the airport, they made it onto the plane just before the doors closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. After all this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a bit of a time jump and a little bit of a happy ending!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**one month later**</p><p>Robin was trying to make it downstairs into the office but she wasn’t feeling well.  She was incredibly nauseous and tired and she threw up twice since she woke up.  Cormoran came up to check on her again since he was worried about her.</p><p>“Hey, love.  How are you feeling now?”</p><p>“Haven’t thrown up again but still nauseous…” and with that, ran into the bathroom and was sick again.  “I don’t understand” she said after a minute, “I don’t know why I’m so sick.”</p><p>Cormoran was doing mental calculations in his head from the honeymoon.  “I think I do.  Don’t go anywhere, I’m going to run to the store.  I’ll be right back.”</p><p>When Cormoran got back from the store, he was holding a bag in his hand.  He held it out to Robin and told her to go into the bathroom.</p><p>When she came back out a couple of minutes later, she had a watery, nervous smile on her face.</p><p>“It’s positive” was all she said.</p><p>“After all this time” he started.  “I finally get a family.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a short conintuation :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re happy?”   Robin had to ask.</p><p>“Of course I’m happy.  I told you….. if it were to happen, you are the only woman I see myself starting a family with. You are the only woman I WANT to be with and I love you.  Always.  I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“How will we make this work with the agency and everything?”</p><p>“We will, Robin.  Don’t stress about it.  We will figure it out like we always do.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Robin asks sitting in his lap.</p><p>“Of course I’m sure.  We’ll be fine.  All three of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Say it again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still pregnant :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**3 Months later**</p><p>Robin was growing bigger by the day.  It was getting harder for her to do field work so she does most of the research and interviews in the office with Pat while the boys and Michelle split the rota.</p><p>She doesn’t mind and Cormoran prefers her not to stress herself and put strain on her or the baby.  It was an argument she let him win.  It helps that he always says that she looks more beautiful and radiant by the day, even if she doesn’t feel it.</p><p>Robin was upstairs, typing up notes on her laptop, when Cormoran comes home from surveillance.</p><p>“Heya!” Robin calls from the couch.</p><p>“Hey you.  What are you still doing up?  I figured you’d be laying down by now.”</p><p>“I tried.  Couldn’t get comfy and sleep.  I can’t when you’re not here.”</p><p>“Well, how about I take a quick shower and we can get some sleep.”</p><p>“That sounds amazing.”</p><p>Cormoran takes a quick shower and when he comes out he sees Robin still working on the couch.  He walks over, closes her laptop, takes her hand she goes with him to bed.</p><p>Once in bed, she snuggles to him, her back up against his chest and he wraps his arms around her.</p><p>“Better?” he asks.</p><p>“Much better.  Now I can go to sleep.”</p><p>“I love you..” he mumbles into her hair.  “More than anything in this world.”</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>“I love you more than anything in this world.  You have my heart Robin, and always will.”</p><p>And with that they fell into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Kiss me, dammit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last and final chapter!  Hope it's a happy ending for you all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**5 months later**</p><p>It was a very quiet Saturday for Cormoran and Robin for once.  Robin wasn’t working from the couch, Cormoran wasn’t doing weekend work, and they were enjoying it.  Robin was doing some cleaning up in the kitchen when Cormoran heard a yell that made him look up.</p><p>“Robin, are you alright?” he asked running into the kitchen.  The sight before him made him freeze.  Robin was standing at the kitchen counter, her sweats wet and a small puddle at her feet.</p><p>“Cormoran, my water just broke!”</p><p>They had a bag packed and ready to go for a while and hurried out the door to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>After three and a half hours of labor, Cormoran and Robin welcomed their new daughter into the world.  Robin was exhausted and Cormoran’s hand hurt from Robin gripping it so hard.  Robin was sitting up in bed, holding their daughter in her arms, and Cormoran couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Welcome to the world Leda Joan Strike.  God, I love her so much already” Cormoran told her.</p><p>“I can’t believe she’s finally here.  She’s beautiful.”</p><p>“That she is.  And so are you, love.”</p><p>“I look like a mess, I’m sure” Robin giggled.</p><p>“You do not!” Cormoran protested as he leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“Ugh, yes I do.” Robin said pulling away a bit.  “I must be a right state.”</p><p>“You are not!” Cormoran said again. “ Now kiss me, dammit!”</p><p>And just like that, their little family was complete….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>